


Romance in Four Pieces

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just…” Tim finally asked nervously. For reasons that he wasn’t all together to clear on at the moment, Kon started to blush as well and that just made his face turn hotter. He was tempted to slap his own face and tell himself sternly that they were going to finally have that Talk that they had been avoiding since a month when they had started getting physical with each other.</p><p>Tim and Kon decide that it's time to take the next step in their relationship and have sex. Only, it's not as easy as they thought it'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Four Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago, this anon sends this request to me and it’s something that I’ve wanted to write since for-fucking-EVER and this…this request came at JUST the right time because I finally wrote this idea out.
> 
> Their request was wanting to read "something about Tim's first time with Kon"
> 
> So let’s start the New Year off with 11,351 words of TimKon smut.
> 
> Where’s my ‘I tried’ sticker for writing 10k+ smut for my OTP?
> 
> Personally I’m fairly happy with how this came out

 

 

> _01._

Tim tried to catch his breath and found it more than a little difficult because of Kon coming up to catch his lips for a lingering kiss. Weakly he pressed his hands against the meta’s chest, needing air and desperate not to pass out thanks to the light headedness that was prevailing in his head.   


With their relationship entering into the next stage, Tim had quickly come to realize that the orgasms that Kon would induce in him were, to make an understatement, incredible. He thought that he had known what counted as a good orgasm from before but Tim had quickly decided that jerking off to his own hand hardly compared.  


Kon thankfully got the message and moved away, staring down with hooded eyes as Tim gulped in fresh air with relief. Tim shivered when he felt curious fingertips trace the drops of thickening come that were rolling down his softening cock. “Kon…” He moaned quietly, not feeling ready for another orgasm just yet. He’d said it once, he’d say it again, he just didn’t have Kon’s stamina!  


Grumbling internally at how unfair it was having a meta boyfriend who could have three orgasms in a row before falling over boneless, Tim squirmed as the touch on his sensitized organ grew shyer. It was a barely there touch that was ticklish as much as it was teasing.  


It wasn’t anything new, Kon liked to explore his body every chance that he got and Tim let him, even though he felt incredibly nervous the whole time. There was only so much confidence that he had about himself and his body, which evaporated in the face of Kon’s eager hands and curious eyes. It was a work in progress problem for Tim where he had gotten over his horrible shyness and had progressed into major blushing whenever Kon would drag his pants off and stare at him while jerking or blowing him.  


The fingers tracing his balls and behind them were a small surprise but nothing new. Tim’s mind went back to the first time Kon had gone down on him and had taken what seemed like hours on exploring just his balls. Just remembering that attention and affection made his cock twitch weakly and Tim groan out his lover’s name again. God, if Kon tried for another round, Tim was certain that he would pass out… It wouldn’t be a bad way to end the night actually…  


He stiffened when the fingers slid further back to quickly brush against his hole. Tim jerked up on the pillow, making the headboard break and slam against the wall. The sudden noise made them both jump guiltily and stare at each other. In the sudden silence, Tim felt his face grow more and more red as he realized what Kon had just tried.  


“Did you just…” Tim finally asked nervously. For reasons that he wasn’t all together to clear on at the moment, Kon started to blush as well and that just made his face turn hotter. He was tempted to slap his own face and tell himself sternly that they were going to finally have that Talk that they had been avoiding since a month when they had started getting physical with each other.  


His nervousness was bleeding into Kon, making the meta jerkily sit up straight, pulling the sheets up over his lap before he offered the other end to Tim. “Yeah. I did.” He mumbled, biting into his lips quickly before looking straight up into Tim’s eyes. “I. I wanna have sex with you.”  


Despite the red flush that was no doubt spreading down his neck, Tim smiled shyly. “We’ve already been having sex though Kon.” His hands twisted around in the sheets, feeling more than a little nervous and beyond happy even as he gently teased the meta.   


Kon rolled his eyes, his TTK pinching Tim’s thigh as he muttered. “I know that! I meant…  _sex_! Y’ know…” He raised his eyebrows and stared at Tim, clearly waiting for him to take the hint but Tim just wanted to hear him say it. He needed to hear it so that the fog that had settled into his brain would dissipate. “I wanna…be in you. I wanna feel you…around me.”  


Kon’s words were simultaneously the sweetest and hottest thing that anyone had ever said to him, not to mention mind blowing amazing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known that this day would come ever since they had started going out. And it also wasn’t that Tim hadn’t tried to mentally prepare himself for this but… planning out how he was going to react or what he was going to say and actually carrying out his plans were two different things in this case.  


Ducking his eyes, Tim smiled down at Kon’s nose and chin before looking back up. But the warmth in Kon’s eyes made him feel shyer than ever before as he reached out to take hold of the meta’s head and drag him in for a slow kiss. Kon’s hands were quick to wrap around him (a little clammy but free of his own come, which made him quickly wonder what Kon had used to clean his hand).  


Kon’s teeth worried his lips, forcing them to part before they were soothed over by a hot tongue. Tim groaned when Kon’s hands slipped down to grab his thighs and force his legs around Kon’s waist. He shuddered, feeling weak and dizzy with pleasure when the meta’s large hands slid up slowly to squeeze his ass. “Do you…have…oh  _God_!” Tim panted up to the ceiling, temporarily focusing on what Kon’s mouth and hands were doing to him.  


“Have what?” Kon asked against his ear, the cool whisper making him smile and offer his neck to the meta for kisses and more. Immediately Kon’s lips latched on to the pale skin, laving their attention to the faded scar the lay low on Tim’s neck.  


Throwing his head back against the headboard, Tim grit his teeth and tried not to moan loudly at how good it felt. “A-a condom.”  


He was more than a little surprised when Kon stopped and pulled away. Tim stared owlishly at the meta, wondering why his boyfriend had stopped. “Err… no?” Kon replied slowly, looking a little sheepish as he asked. “Why?”  


That wasn’t the kind of question that Tim had been expecting and it probably showed on his face. He stared at Kon, wondering if maybe the meta was pulling his leg. But Kon held his gaze, looking a little puzzled around the edges. “Because I’m not having sex without a condom.” Tim finally replied, trying his best not to turn red and combust at his own words. “Not to mention we’ll need lube and…” He had to look away from Kon before he mumbled the rest of his sentence. “I’ll have to clean up and stuff.”  


His eyes locked onto the dark shape of the far away bookcase, staring at the spines whose titles he couldn’t make out and yet tried to make them out anyways because he’d rather try reading in the semi-dark than think about what entailed cleaning up. With a Damian-esque tsk in his head, Tim regretted not taking Dick up on his offer to buy him some beginners stuff. Maybe if he had listened and agreed then then he might actually be ready right now instead of being stuck in this hugely embarrassing situation.  


“Clean up?” Kon finally asked, sounding more confused than ever before. “Didn’t we just take a shower? You were there, I was there, there was rubbing involved.” Oh jeez sometimes his boyfriend was just…Tim cleared his throat and tried not to think about the shower and how incredibly hot  _that_ had been. He had to focus on the problem at hand instead of get distracted by the hot non-penetrative sex that he had been indulging in with his very hot boyfriend over the weekends.   


With a tiny sigh, Tim figured that he just had to bite the bullet on this one. And honestly, if he couldn’t talk about this with Kon then he didn’t have much business having sex in the first place. “The  _other_ kind of cleaning up.” Tim informed Kon’s nose, looking down his body meaningfully before looking back up.  


Tim swore that he heard the seconds tick by in his head until Kon let out a small “Oh!” of understanding. He rolled his eyes up to the heavens and thanked God that he’d gotten it. “Oh! Gotcha! I just…kinda thought that…” It was Kon’s turn to fumble as he spoke. “You know. You being you you’d have…researched it and prepped or practiced on your own.”  


He wasn’t sure whether to be vaguely peeved or not on Kon automatically expected him to bottom or that Kon thought he was that predictable or that he was pretty close to the truth. Because Tim had researched the matter thoroughly, God bless Internet forums but practice? He’d chickened out quite frankly, not feeling confident enough to do anything more than touch himself down there.  


“I’ve…researched it. But I never…tried anything.” Tim admitted, a tiny grumble in his voice that came out thanks to his wish that he had. “I couldn’t.” And that didn’t mean that he hadn’t actually tried to try! Tim had gone to a few online sex shops and debated on getting a dildo or something for himself but he had chickened out each and every time.  


There was another stretch of silence where he heard Kon’s nails scratch against his chin before moving down to rub over the sheets. “So…no sex?” There was a tiny hint of disappointment and resignation in Kon’s voice that was actually kind of adorable and it tugged at his heart just a bit.  


With an amused look up, Tim shook his head. “Not tonight no.” There wasn’t any way that he felt ready to have sex tonight - not mentally or physically. Tim needed some more time to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to… that  _they_  were going too…   


Kon returned his shy smile with one of his own but it quickly turned teasing, his fingers squeezing Tim’s knee. “That’ll give you more time to practice.”  


That just pushed his button well and good, making him frown at Kon. “What makes you think that I’m gonna bottom?”  


Clearly that was a thought that hadn’t occurred to Kon because he did an excellent impression of confused owl as he stared at Tim. “Because…” Tim crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating and strong instead of nervous as Kon thought of a reason. “Just because!” The meta finally declared, waving his hand at Tim.   


Tim rolled his eyes, unamused and amused in equal parts. “Nice logic but no.” There was no way that he was going to limit himself to being a bottom, not without a fight anyways. Kon stared at him, blue eyes narrowing in consideration. It was easy to see that the meta was thinking about something, the gears ticking and moving together as the thoughts were processed inside of his head.  


“You wanna fuck me?” Kon finally asked in a slow tone, no real inflection in his voice except a gentle curiosity that made Tim nod slowly, eyes locking with Kon’s. His mouth getting the worst case of cotton mouth that he ever had, making him incapable of saying any of the thoughts or sentences that started forming in his mind before dying.  


He wanted to tell Kon that yes, he wanted to fuck him. Hell he wanted to fuck Kon into the mattress of his bed, wanted to fuck him until he was begging for release and was a sweaty dirty mess. He wanted to sink into Kon’s heat and stay there to savor their connection until his hard on would ache with the desire to move.   


Kon hummed, blinking slowly before tilting his head with a small grin. “I might be up for that.” His heart went into overtime, pounding away like a war drum in his ears as Kon leaned forward to whisper against his mouth. “If you convince me then I could try.”  


—  


 

> _02._

He wasn’t gonna lie, he was nervous as hell, which was probably the reason why he was babbling like an idiot. “I wasn’t sure what kind of lube that you’d want so I just wound up getting a few bottles.” It was easier to focus on his bag, the contents of the aforementioned bag and the table upon which he was placing those contents.   


But once he had emptied the bag, he realized that maybe he had been a bit too overzealous with his shopping. The small bedside table was crammed with condoms and lube. It was more than a little embarrassing. Did he seem too over eager or anything with that? Tim wasn’t sure at all and he didn’t really want to ask that of Kon at the risk of getting a positive answer.  


“That’s…” Kon trailed off in wonder, picking up a bottle and examining the purple liquid. “a lotta lu- is this grape? It comes in flavors?” The amazement on his boyfriend’s face was incredibly, incredibly amusing. It made Tim smile and nod before holding up another bottle. “Wait, there’s more? Strawberry? Seriously?” Kon laughed as he flipped the cap open and sniffed gingerly. “Smells sweet…”  


He’d have to agree with that sentiment. Tim patted the bag flat before placing it down on the floor, figuring it would be better to keep it out of sight. As he straightened up, he saw Kon rub the lube experimentally against his fingers before licking it. The curious expression morphed into a surprised pleased look. “Tastes nice too! Have you tried it?”  


Tim had and found it a little too sweet for his own liking. “The grape’s better. Not as sweet.” He watched Kon flip the second bottle open and drip some of the lube onto a fingertip before licking it gingerly. “What do you think?” He asked out of curiosity.  


Kon looked around for a tissue to wipe his hands clean with before pulling out a wipe from the packet that Tim held out for him. “I think that you’re right and that you kinda went a little crazy preparing.” He even held his fingers up, leaving less than a centimeter’s worth of space between his index finger and thumb. “Wouldn’t one bottle of lube’ve been enough? And condoms? What’s with the six boxes?”   


The meta plucked one box up, turning it around in his hands to examine it before reading the packaging out loud. “Ultra fine condoms with warming lubricant? Trojan Supra Microsheer Poly…urethane?” Kon blinked at the black and golden box before looking up at Tim. “What the hell is that?”  


Tim took the box out of Kon’s hand, blushing slightly as he did so. “I wasn’t sure if you had a latex allergy or not so I got these. One box in my size and one in yours.” He really hoped that Kon wouldn’t notice the last box that had been an impulse buy of flavored condoms.   


Thankfully the meta seemed more focused on what Tim had just said instead of the remaining box. “My size? How do you know my size?” There was no way that Tim was going to admit that he had poked around in Kon’s drawer in search of that answer. But Kon knowing him the way that he did, immediately held up a finger and eyed him suspiciously. “You went through my stuff didn’t you? Sneaky freak.”  


“I plead the fifth.” Tim mumbled, checking the different bottles before asking, “What do you want to try? The flavored stuff or there’s a bottle of warming lubricant… KY but I didn’t really like its consistency…Astroglide…”   


But having all those options available to him made Kon seem uncomfortable and nervous. He took a step closer to Tim, eyeing the different products before mumbling. “I dunno. Anything’s fine so long as it’s… water based or … silicone based right? So which ever one of these is either that’d be okay.”   


Now wasn’t that interesting. Tim picked up the bottle of Maximus, smiling slightly as he tapped it against his free hand. “Looks like someone did his homework.” Kon nudged him in the ribs, smiling bashfully as he did so. “So…should we… move to the bed?”  


Here it was. Tim nodded slowly, tossing the lube onto his bed before he asked Kon, “Did you lock the door?” There was no way that he wanted anyone coming into his room for any reasons (which was admittedly a slim chance given that every one in the Tower had gone to bed but he wanted to be safe). As soon as the meta had nodded, Tim pulled his black Super-logo t-shirt off and threw it away, pushing up into Kon for a kiss. He herded the meta back onto his bed, glad that he was out of his uniform and that Kon’s uniform was extremely easy to take off.  


Within minutes they both had stripped each other down to their underwear and had began to grind against each other in a bewitchingly slow rhythm. “Mmmmmm.” Tim moaned quietly, hands digging into Kon’s shoulders as he urged him to pause for a moment. His lips felt delightfully swollen when he ran his tongue over the flesh. “Do you want me to…” Tim nodded towards the innocent bottle sitting next to the the pillow. “Or do you wanna?”  


Kon stared at him for a moment before smiling and reaching for the lube. For a moment he thought that Kon would ask him to roll over on his back but he was pleasantly surprised when the meta just handed the bottle over and murmured shyly, “You want me to stay like this or we can spoon…”  


He was embarrassed to admit it but the pure rush of lust that went through his system at the look that Kon gave him at that almost made him come inside his underwear. It might have been his control, might have been dumb luck but he managed not to cream his own pants and quickly moved to lie down behind Kon.  


Tim peppered grateful, loving kisses on the back of Kon’s neck, hands running over the meta’s chest and abs before moving down to dip underneath his underwear. Kon was tense, it was easy enough to tell what with the way he was lying stiffly against him. It seemed sensible to try and get him to relax a bit before he’d try using the lube so…   


His hand wrapped around Kon’s cock, enjoying the feel of the soft yet hard flesh against his rough palm before he began to slowly jerk Kon off. It took a few strokes for him to remember that he didn’t have to be too cautious with his touch or feel shy and once he did, his strokes became more firm and confident. His mouth kept itself occupied with pressing kisses to Kon’s hair and skin, nosing the soft strands as he did so.  


The room was quiet save for the quiet whisper of skin against skin and sheets. Tim could feel the soft grunts that Kon kept choking on, body an interesting mix between relaxed and tense as he moved back into Tim. Feeling his ass brush against his throbbing length automatically made his hips jerk up for more.  


He had to bite down on a groan of his own because of the contact. Being clothed didn’t put a damper on just how good it felt to drag his cock into the curve of Kon’s ass. Rather, it added to the sensations. Feeling constricted like that served to flame the fires of his lust and made him grind harder against Kon.  


Tim pressed closer, sliding against Kon’s back before he pressed a kiss behind the meta’s ear right as he squeezed the base of the cock that he was holding. The combined actions finally made a sincere groan fall from Kon’s mouth, his hips snapping up into Tim’s hand before moving back against his lover’s cock.  


“Did you like that?” He asked in a soft whisper, thumbing the wet tip slowly more out of curiosity than a desire to tease the meta. Tim nipped on the shell as Kon nodded jerkily, smiling as Kon let out another groan. Sensitive ears, he’d have to remember that for the future.   


Continuing to stroke the meta’s cock made Kon eventually relax enough that he was practically leaning back on Tim, body moving between Tim’s hand and hips in a manner that suggested that he didn’t know which one he wanted more. Thinking that this was about as relaxed as Kon was going to get, Tim sat up to reach for the lube with his free hand and popped the cap open.  


The sharp snap made Kon tense up immediately, making Tim nip soothingly at the base of his neck. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He offered earnestly, not wanting to go through with the act if Kon didn’t feel comfortable. But his stubborn, beautiful lover took in a breath before whispering for him to go on.   


Tim licked his lips and told himself not to blow it (in both meanings of the phrase). He wanted to (and had to!) make this amazing for Kon. But overenthusiasm and a lack of experience wasn’t the best combination in the world for anything, especially sex. He jumped slightly when he poured too much of the lube into his hands and mildly panicking when it began to lazily drip down his wrist.   


Cupping his hand, Tim tried to push the slick back into his palm but it clung to his fingers and continued it’s downward descent. Giving up, he rubbed his second palm over the liquid and sighed at his sticky it felt but it was better to get it on his hands than on the sheets. That emergency dealt with, he looked down at Kon and wondered how to do this…  


Spooning was supposed to be really comfortable for someone bottoming for the first time but if they lay down like that then it’d be difficult to jerk Kon off while stretching him. And he really did want to touch Kon’s length to keep his distracted from any pain that might come from the penetration.  


Tim chewed on his lips for a moment before shifting over the meta’s legs. Kon’s face was flushed with lust and embarrassment as he blinked up at Tim, watching him rub his hands together before lying down in front of him. “Can you…put your leg over mine?” He asked hesitantly, not quite feeling ready to meet Kon’s eyes just yet.  


Once the meta had thrown his leg over his own, Tim reached down to start stroking his cock again. Cursing himself for not removing his underwear, Tim resigned himself to the fact that he was going to ruin yet another pair by coming in them as he gave Kon’s cock an experimental squeeze. It different with his hands all slicked up - wetter, oddly more erotic. Kon seemed to agree, groaning quietly before muttering, “Get on with it!”  


The air between them was hot with shy desire and lust when Tim’s fingers finally began to move down to their destination. Kon’s body tensed immediately when the wet fingertips brushed against his hole. But Tim immediately increased the strength and speed of his pumping motions, making them tighter and slower to tease Kon. The meta slowly relaxed, remaining still as Tim’s fingertips just pressed against him. But the lack of activity from them made him impatiently rock his hips back. “Are you gonna get a move on or should I just fuck myself?” Kon hissed, back arching thanks to a particularly hard squeeze around the head of his dick.  


Tim flushed hotly at the mental images that came up and decided that maybe another day and time. But right now…His fingers began to run back and forth over the twitching asshole, rubbing the slick in before carefully sliding a fingertip in. His cock felt harder than steel and it ached at the way in which the ring of muscles clenched down on his finger. With a small groan, Tim asked breathlessly, “Okay? Should I use more lube?”  


Kon waited a moment, breathing in shakily before looking at Tim. “Yeah.” Wish that he had a third appendage or some handy TTK, Tim regretfully took his hand off the dick and snagged the bottle again. As he messily dribbled more of the slick on his fingers and Kon’s ass, he missed the meta’s hands reaching down to grab his hips. The sudden grip made him squeeze the bottle a little too hard, forcing too much liquid to pour out.   


But he forgot about that when Kon’s hands and TTK tugged his boxer briefs away and pulled him closer so that their cock could rub against each other. His fingers curled at the first slide, even the one that was just barely penetrating Kon. “Fuck.” He whispered, eyes wide and lust drunk as they met Kon’s. There was the same hazy look in his eyes, making the meta look thoroughly debauched and heart breakingly sexy.  


Tim jerked his hips up, pushing the finger deeper into Kon. The push in made Kon’s body jerk forward to rub hard against Tim, their matching groans resonating in the quiet room. “Fuuuuuuuuck….” Kon groaned hotly. “Can you…two? Please?” He was tempted to argue back and tell Kon that they should take it slower but then Kon just had to squeeze down hard on his finger and made him loose all of his good sense. Not that he had much of it in the first place because being naked around Kon made most of his rationality take a holiday and all of his good sense to jump out the window and fly with the birds.  


Licking his lips, Tim pulled most of his finger out before he began to niggle the hole with the tip of his second. Kon simply sighed and working his hips back again. They really had to work on Kon being impatient…Tim took his time to push the second finger in, suddenly glad that he had accidentally poured too much lube on his hands because the extra wetness just made it easier to slide into Kon’s body.   


“Shiiiit!” Kon groaned, leg curling around Tim’s thighs so that his foot bumped into the back of Tim’s knee. “Oh fuck, Tim….” He remained still, wondering if the second finger had caused some kind of pain or a burning sensation like some users had experienced and described in some Internet threads. Tim closed his eyes and tried to count up as high as he could but he kept losing count every time Kon would squeeze experimentally around him.  


Tim opened his mouth to warn Kon to stop doing that or else he was going to shoot his load all over his stomach but instead of words, a broken moan left his mouth. What followed next was an embarrassing amount of dirty talk that he never would have tried in any other situation. “Squeeze me again. God you feel so tight Kon! I can’t wait to be in you, can’t wait to fuck you, can’t wait to make you mine…”  


His fingers continued to slowly pump in and out of Kon, second hand squeezing Kon’s ass sporadically, matching the slow but rough manner in which their cocks kept rubbing against each other. Tim stared at Kon, taking in the dark pupils, pink cheeks, parted lips like a thirsty man would accept water. He groaned when Kon raised his head, tongue peeking out before he met Tim halfway and kissed hotly.   


It was hard to keep up the kiss and the actions of his hands and Tim chose to let Kon take control of the kiss because that way he could focus on trying to push a third finger into Kon. He squeezed more lube in his hand before pushing the tip of the middle finger in. Tim swallowed down Kon’s loud moan, loving the way he could feel the meta’s leg tensing against his own.  


He was unpleasantly surprised when Kon pulled away with a pained yelp. Tim immediately pulled his fingers out, fearful that he had gone too fast and hurt Kon. But he was even more surprised when the meta’s hands didn’t go back to touch his own ass but instead wrapped around his leg. Kon’s hands rubbed and kneaded the flesh of his calf, wincing and hissing in pain before he cursed. “Stupid fucking cramp!”  


Tim stared at Kon with growing disbelief before finally throwing his hand up, resulting in several drops of lube to smack against his cheek.  


—  


 

> _03._

Tim had seen it coming a mile away and had accepted Kon’s offer on the spot without thinking about _how_  he’d get out of his commitments for Thursday night but just knowing that he’d find a way because this was it. It was the night when they were really going to do it. No more stalling or unexpected problems that might come up thanks to poor planning (he was actually really praying hard that nothing would come up unannounced like it had the last three times they had tried to plan their first time).   


They were ready and they were gonna do it. He knew it, Kon knew it and he hoped damn that no one else knew that but still left them alone anyways. Thursday was the one night that he was just going to find a way to free up because he had to be in Berlin for two weeks after that and frankly, Tim wasn’t sure if he could wait that long. So that was why he worked like a fiend for the first 4 days of the week and jetted off to Smallville, bright and early on Thursday morning.  


That gave him and Kon more than enough time to spend together in the big empty farm house, most of which may or may not have been spend in a sweet awkward mood that only heightened the anticipation for the night. By the time they had finished dinner (and by finish he meant pushing the peas around his plate and nibbling on a leg of chicken), Tim had felt like a nervous ball of energy. A fact that not only Kon noticed but also proposed a solution for: take a quick jog around the farm house.  


Not the kind of offer that Tim had been expecting truthfully but… There had been a suspiciously hopeful, nervous edge to Kon’s voice that made Tim think that his boyfriend was planning something and needed him to leave the farmhouse for a while. Never let it be said that Tim Drake couldn’t get a hint.   


Completing his third circuit around the farmhouse and the barn, Tim bent down to rest momentarily. His fingers gripped his knees tight, helping him keep his balance as he panted harshly. He sucked in the warm summer air, listening to the sound of his own breath slowly evening out. God he felt like a sweaty mess now… His t-shirt clung to his back and armpits, his jeans were feeling sticky and uncomfortable in a similar manner. And he probably smelled too…   


Sighing to himself at how he was probably going to have to take a shower or else ruin any romantic notions that Kon might have, Tim made his way up the front steps. As he reached out to grab the screen door, he noticed a faint golden light on the inside. Wondering of Kon had put a movie on, Tim entered the house and froze.   


The flames flickered in a slow wave thanks to the shift in air caused by the opening and closing door, making the red rose petals appear black momentarily in the gold light being thrown by the small candles. The flame of the closest candle spluttered momentarily before returning to its peaceful state, shimmering from side to side in a friendly manner as it highlighted the note that started the trail.   


Tim bent down to one knee, picking up the folded piece of paper. His lips twitched as he recognized the paper. It had been pulled out of Kon’s notebook and then further cut into a neat rectangle, minus the frayed edges. Flipping it open revealed a simple statement, ‘Follow the candles’. Tim traced the alphabets with his hands, smiling as he wondered just how long it had taken Kon to decide on the sentence.  


 _‘Probably five minutes.’_  He thought, straightening up and beginning to follow the candles upstairs. From the pair, it was Tim himself who was prone to over thinking even the simplest of things. Not that he was doing that at that moment. It was like his brain had been muted into silence, leaving him with a pleasant buzz in his head as he arrived in front of the bathroom doors. There was another note, taped to the door this time and asking him to get cleaned up.  


That made him flush a little because if he wanted to clean up then he needed some stuff that was in his bag…which, he noted as soon as he entered, were placed right on the counter. Tim couldn’t stop himself from scrubbing a hand over his face, wondering what kind of face Kon had made when he had found the enema kit. Oh well… It was too late to worry about it now.  


It took him a while to get ready, almost forty minutes if he had to take a guess and Tim would defend himself by saying that it was important that he be properly prepared. He had even tried fingering himself a bit, biting down on his lower lip the whole time to keep himself from groaning at the thought that it would be Kon’s fingers down there soon.  


He took another few minutes to stare at himself in the mirror, not entirely sure what he was looking for but just wanting to memorize what he looked like in the moment. Stepping away, Tim pulled on the fluffy bathrobe that Kon had hung on the back of the door before pulling a few quick stretches, just in case. With his teeth worrying his lips and heart beating painfully hard inside his chest, Tim stepped back out into the hallway and peered down at the new candle trail and rose petals.   


A different manner of ache seized his heart as he wondered about how much thought Kon had put into his, not to mention the effort at setting up a romantic atmosphere. As he got closer and closer to Kon’s bedroom, Tim heard muffled music. It wasn’t a tune that he could recognize and there didn’t seem to be any lyrics to it either… But it sounded a lot like Barry White.  


Interesting music choice. He’d have to get Kon to turn that off if he wanted to have sex. Tim smiled at the thought of how…cliched yet romantic these gestures were from Kon’s part. It made him feel special, and more than a little humbled truthfully.  


The air smelled fragrant and sweet thanks to the crushed rose petals scattered over the hallway, singeing his nostrils from the inside when he took in a gulp of air to soothe his rapidly panicking nerves before whispering, “Right…”  


Weak fingers twisted the door knob and pushed the bedroom door open, taking in the sight of Kon’s bedroom awash in pale golden light before coming to rest on the meta standing in the middle of the room. Tim forgot how to breath for a few moments and stood there in the doorway just staring at Kon. He suddenly understood that saying about how someone could look like a Greek god because Kon…  


“Hey.” Kon’s shy greeting made him stop his blatant and lazy perusal of the meta’s half naked body. He felt a little ashamed that he had just stared at Kon’s clothed crotch for what was probably 10 seconds more than what constituted as comfortable time but the gentle amusement in Kon’s eyes soothed that feeling away.  


With a smile of his own, Tim closed the door behind him before replying back. “Hi.” It might have been the candles, it might have been him, it might have just been the weather, but the room felt warm against his skin as he stepped forward towards Kon. His arms slid up Kon’s bare chest, wrapping around the meta’s neck to pull him down into a slow kiss that was meant to express his gratitude.   


Kon pulled away first, their lips parting with a tiny ‘smack’ and a dizzying sensation that gave him good reason to lean against his boyfriend. “You liked the surprise then?” The meta sounded almost gleeful at managing to pull a surprise on Tim. Tim was ready to blame it on his nervousness, plus it wasn’t like he hadn’t known that Kon had been planning something… He just hadn’t known the details, that’s all.  


But still, he had a reply to give. Sinking his fingers into the thick, silky hair, Tim murmured, “I did. The Barry White was a surprise I have done without to be honest.” Kon’s laugh was a little choked, a clear tick that always meant that he was feeling self conscious.  


“Don’t get me wrong!” Tim hurried to correct himself out of the fear that he might have inadvertently hurt Kon’s feelings. “It’s not like I hate him but…I’d rather there not be any music.” When their eyes, Tim felt his face heating up but the sudden contact didn’t stop him from finishing the rest of his sentence. “I want…to hear everything.” He admitted in a hushed voice.  


Heat immediately flared in the meta’s eyes, the pupils widening as he murmured, “Better turn the music off then huh?” Tim nodded, feeling nervous and eager as he let Kon step back towards the tiny speakers from which the music was pouring out of. He took a step back towards the bed, thinking that he’d sit down on the bed but Kon turned around and zipped in front of him in a blink. “Where were we?” Kon glibly asked, hands playfully tugging on the tie of the white robe.  


Coyly sliding his hands down Kon’s broad back until they could tease the elastic of his underwear, Tim began to slowly pull the material down. “You were going to help me out of this…” He murmured, tilting his face up for a kiss.  


And that was it for the conversation. Or for words in any case. What followed were desperate noises - groans, whimpers, moans - that expressed their need for each other. The bed would creak every so often, a weak protest against the manner in which either of the couple would move on top. Tim winced at the loud groan that the bed made as his hand sunk into the mattress at the wrong spot.  


Before he could point out that Kon’s bed was making just as much, if not more, noise as they were, Kon’s fingers curled just so inside of him and made his sentence come out as a rush of air. “Oh.” Tim breathed out in amazement, staring at the dark ceiling until his view included Kon’s face. He continued to stare, tipping his head back into the meta’s touch as he stroked his hair.   


It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Kon why he looked so worried because honestly, there wasn’t any reason for it. His lover had taken his time to get him ready - using ample amounts of lube (and possibly TTK but that was just a suspicion right now) and twice the amount of time to ensure that Tim was properly ready.  


The meta’s slick fingers continued their slow thrusts, rocking up into Tim before curling slightly and moving back down. They were searching and curious, taking their sweet time driving Tim crazy with desire. It didn’t help that Kon’s free hand was keeping his cock hard, pumping his length in slow strokes that kept making his hips twitch and jerk up. “D-down a little.” Tim finally managed to whisper, eyes fluttering dangerous when he felt Kon’s fingertips come close to the right spot. “A litt-le mo-more…”  


His body arched off the bed with a strangled cry when Kon’s fingers hit his prostate, stroking it over and over again until his cock throbbed and dripped pre-come all over Kon’s hand. That was it. His brain, his body, every part of him felt like it was burning up thanks to the red hot pleasure that began to course through him. It pounded and flowed through him, matching the frantic pace of his heart and stealing his breath from him.   


Hips rocking between Kon’s hands, Tim closed his eyes and let his body move on it’s own towards desperate completion. God, he was so close - so  **damn**   _close_  to the single best orgasm that he had ever had in his entire  _life_. “Kooon!” Tim whined, beyond embarrassment at how desperate he sounded as frustrating tears came to his eyes.  


They remained there, hanging precariously as Tim sobbed and clawed at the meta’s back. Almost there, he was almost…almost…if Kon would just…  


Tim’s eyes flew open when he felt Kon’s fingers leave him, a half angry cry half way out of his mouth when he heard the crinkle. Understanding flooded him, making him feel weak and shaky when Kon sat back on his heels and rolled the condom down over his cock. He sat up in place, elbows sinking into the mattress as his eyes watched Kon prepare himself.  


There was a quick thought that maybe he ought to close his legs because the way that they were spread open…it was a little on the sleazy side. But closing legs wasn’t really an option given that Kon was kneeling right between them and stroking his covered erection with a hefty amount of lube and making this face that made Tim’s cock pulse.   


“Ready?” The meta asked breathlessly, eyes glittering as he peered down into Tim’s eyes.   


Here he had thought that in this moment, he would have felt…nervous or anxious or overwhelmed but. Tim felt almost calm and ready as he held his hand out towards Kon with a smile and a nod. The meta accepted it with a smile, crawling forward. Their linked hands sank into a pillow over his head, Tim clenched his fingers harder into the grip when he saw Kon take himself in hand and line himself up.  


Tim held his breath, telling himself to relax or else it would really hurt. He licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, forgetting to exhale when the slick tip rubbed against his lubed hole.  


There was a suddenly bang, making the pair jump up in fright and panic as they turned towards the door that had suddenly flown open. Krypto bounced up to Kon, barking merrily in delight that he had managed to surprise the pair. He bounded up on the bed, leaning on Kon as he tried to lick his face from behind. “Krypto!” Kon yelled, pushing the dog way and almost falling off the bed. “Get the hell off me you damn mutt! Get off me before I turn you into a damn coat!”  


Tim groaned, hands coming up to rub his eyes as he wondered if they were cursed or something.  


—  


 

> _04._

‘Sexually frustrated’ didn’t even _begin_  to cover how Tim felt. He felt crankier than he could remember, wanting to snap at anyone who crossed his path. It wasn’t just that he wanted to have sex with Kon and had been thwarted at two separate occasions, it was beyond it. It was the fact that it was emotionally draining to prepare at an emotional level that something might happen and then come so close to getting it, only to be thwarted by some stupid happenstance.   


As he had looked down on Gotham from the window of his private plane, Tim had decided to just screw it. The second he was alone with the meta, he was going to make sure that the door was locked, phones thrown out in the other room along with their pants and push Kon against the wall before having sex with him.  


It had been a pleasant surprise therefore, when the second he had locked the front door to his apartment, Kon made a mad grab for his waist and pushed him back into the door hard enough to make it rattle in the frame. Immediately lust flared up in him, hands grabbing onto Kon as he returned the kiss with equal ferocity. Kon groaned into his mouth, tongue licking the roof of his mouth and teeth before pushing a strong knee between Tim’s thighs.  


Tim’s legs parted immediately, liquid and fluid as one of them went up to wrap around Kon’s thigh tightly to pull him in closer. The meta growled, actually let out a noise that sounded so fierce and primitive that Tim shuddered hard. He pushed Kon away right as the meta moved back, their mouths still connected and nipping at each other. As Kon stumble-floated back, his frame bumped into something that clattered ominously before crashing into the ground.  


Not that he could gave a shit about whatever it was that had just broken. It was a material object that could easily be replaced. (Tim secretly hoped it was that ugly lamp that Dick had gotten him. Honestly, he didn’t need a lamp that had grinning monkey’s painted on the porcelain! Where Dick had found that atrocious piece was a mystery that Tim didn’t want to get to the bottom of either. Speaking of bottoms actually, there was one that he wanted to get his hands on.)  


His fingers moved to grab the top shirt that Kon was wearing, pulling it open with a hard tug that sent buttons flying off in random directions. His own shirt suffered a similar fate before he fell to the floor as a puddle of silk. Tim groaned as his back met another wall, the sudden slam making his breath rush out. Kon sank down to his knees, eyes and fingers locked on Tim’s belt and pant’s button as Tim’s hands grabbed the meta’s dark t-shirt.  


There was an audible ripping noise as Tim pulled it off and tossed it down the stairs before pushing his shoulders back into the wall as Kon’s mouth wrapped around his length. It felt like he had been hard forever when it had only been a few minutes. Fingers sank into Kon’s dark hair, pulling him closer as a wordless invitation to move faster and harder.  


This was familiar territory for them so it was as easy as breathing for Tim to lean more on the wall and start to thrust up into Kon’s mouth slowly. It was a heavenly, messy homecoming, Tim wouldn’t help but think that as his head tipped forward against his chest. Panting hard, he savored the sight and feel of Kon like this. “God I missed you.” Tim moaned, fingers tightening on Kon’s head before he thrust his length a little hard in between the meta’s swollen pink lips.  


His boyfriend’s hands finally managed to pull his pants and underwear down all the way before sliding up over bare skin. The fine hairs on his legs rose in wake of Kon’s touch, an electric sensation spreading down his legs. Tim felt his knees grow weak when Kon’s thumbs swept over his hip bones before moving back to give his ass a good squeeze. Toes curling in his loafers, it was all he could do it stay upright as Kon went all the way down and hummed.  


He choked on a curse, making it sound like a desperate sob as Kon’s hands encouraged him to basically fuck his face and make him choke on Tim’s cock. Tim’s body was receptive to the idea even before his brain could process the move. Hips snapped up into Kon’s mouth and he was certain that not only did he see stars behind his eyes but also that his brain had melted and poured out into Kon along with his come.   


Feeling like a sweaty, sticky mess, Tim wanted to fall down to his knees and take a few minutes to get some control over his mind and body. He didn’t quite manage to slide down to his knees but instead has his back against the wall and his legs spread inelegantly. Pants tangled up at his feet, Tim realized that he’d have to move to get them off but then Kon was there pulling his shoes, socks and pants off swiftly before looking up at him.   


For a quick second, their eyes held and then Kon grinned. Tim’s eyes went down to the tongue that came out to lick his lips and missed the small white drop that dotted the corner of Kon’s mouth. The heat returned with a vengeance, the fire being stoked higher as the meta rubbed the dot off with a finger before sucking the digit clean. Feeling tongue tied, Tim stared with wide eyes as Kon crawled forward on his knees until they were face to face and whispered against his lips. “Missed you too, bird brains.”  


There was an ache in his teeth and lips that made him reach out and grab Kon’s face again, pulling him in for a kiss. It was far from gentle and perfect when his teeth sank into Kon’s lower lip and worried it. Kon’s groan washed over him, hot and heavy as his tongue rolled against the silky flesh, finally letting go so that he could taste himself in Kon’s mouth.   


There was a jerk that almost made him bite down on Kon’s tongue and it was only the quick realization that Kon was standing up with him that kept him from doing so. Standing up was a little hazardous thanks to the way his knees kept shaking and he blamed them for the way that they stumbled into another table and knocked over another item. It sounded suspiciously like the heavy glass vase that he actually liked but there were more important things to deal with.  


Like the erection that was pressing against his hands through the dark denim. It was his turn to push Kon against a wall with a frustrated moan, pulling away to glare down at his shaking fingers. His hands worked faster when he could see what they were doing. As he pushed the jeans down, Kon toed his sneakers off before pushing the jeans off the best of the way. Tim’s eyes locked onto the dark gray underwear, staring at the small wet spot that had formed on the front.  


With his heart pounding inside of his chest, Tim fell to his knees in front of Kon like a worshiper. His hands slid up and down the meta’s legs, the flat of his hands rubbing their heat into Kon’s skin before he leaned in to place a tender kiss on the wet spot. Immediately the cock underneath twitched, straining against it’s constraints as Kon groaned.  


Tim rubbed his mouth over the erection outlined by the soft cotton, pressing kisses at the base before nosing the heavy balls. The scent was deep and musky, an erotic yet clean scent that made his hips jerk forward of their own accord. By the time he had made his way back up, he realized that the spot had grown and he grinned up at Kon. Keeping their eyes locked, Tim took the tip of Kon’s cock into his mouth through the cotton briefs and teased the slit.  


“Fuck!” Kon hissed immediately, one hand clenching against the wall. His second hand came down to touch Tim’s hair before it settled on top of his hair. They were a few feet away from his bedroom and it would have been better to get up and move but God….he needed this. Needed to taste Kon right fucking now. The desire that flowed through him so was so potent that the thought of stopping made him want to cry.  


Just a few more moments, he thought to himself as one hand slid off Kon’s leg and took himself in hand. With the taste of precome and cotton on his tongue, Tim groaned and squeezed the base of his cock hard. Kon’s hand kept forcing his head to bob slightly, wanting him to move faster but that was not what Tim had planned. He pulled away, breathing heavily. “Not so fast.”  


But Kon seemed to have his own plans when he yanked Tim up to his feet and pressed their bodies together. Surprised at the sudden man handling, Tim stared into Kon’s eyes and held his breathing. Any other time or person, he would have said that they looked a little crazed but Kon… Kon looked so incredibly aroused and hot with his hair a mess of dark spike and almost black eyes as he panted out. “I can’t wait any longer. I want you. I wanna fuck you.”  


The silence that descended between them after Kon’s declaration was loud enough to highlight the sudden whispered curse that Tim let out before he leaned up to drag Kon down into another hot kiss. “I want you to fuck me too.” Tim groaned, rubbing against his lover’s hips despite the manner in which the awkward angle made his lower back ache. He swallowed Kon’s hot moan in return, happy to be pushed down into the direction of his bedroom.  


With his eyes closed and lips preoccupied with Kon’s lips, Tim focused more on the kiss instead of the automatic steps that he took that followed the meta’s lead. Which was why his eyes flew open when the back of his legs hit his bed and he fell back with a tiny oomph. His hands sank into the sheets, pushing them into disarray as he crawled back with a tiny grin at his lover who stalked him up the bed. “No rose petals this time?” Tim teased breathlessly.  


Kon narrowed his eyes playfully, glaring slightly as he finally trapped Tim against the pillows. Tim stared up at his lover, hands running up the strong arms that kept him trapped in place. It was a heady rush to know that his lover was one of the strongest being’s in the world and yet Tim held his heart in his hands. That one word was all it would take to stop this. That this man, with all his strength and power, would trust him so much - would never use even a sliver of his strength to stop him.   


“Nope.” Kon replied, TTK making the sheets whisper against each other as it swept over the bed. “I figured to just…fuck it you know? The last two times we planned things out and they didn’t really work so I just…” Tim nodded in understanding, smiling as Kon trailed off. “Where the fuck did you put the lube?” Kon finally asked, raising a few pillows with his powers so that he could peek underneath them. Tim turned around to look for himself, turning over on his stomach as he searched underneath the pile of pillows that were under him.  


As he pulled the bottled out of it’s hiding place, he heard the drawer being pushed shut. Tim turned his head and saw Kon’s hands pulling out a few foil wrappers from the boxes that he had kept stashed in his bedside drawer. There was a quick moment of embarrassment where he wondered if Kon intended to use them all and then realized that Kon had pulled the a flavored condom out of the assorted pile that he had in his bedside drawer but it was quickly overshadowed with the urge to test it out.  


Despite the warm hand that held him down against the bed, Tim turned around and gave Kon a sly grin. “Wait.” He urged, hand pushing Kon back. “Can you…give me the condom?” The meta raised a curious eyebrow, clearly wondering what Tim was planning but he handed it over anyways. Tim grinned, tapping the square packet against his lips before whispering, “Can you get up on all fours?”  


A little bit of rearrangement in positions and Tim lay on the bed with Kon’s heavy cock hanging in front of his face as the meta’s fingers began to slowly prepare him.   Tim’s hands shook as a result of the meta’s careful touches, fumbling as they pulled the green tinted condom onto Kon’s cock. There was a touch of drool gathered in the corner of his mouth as his tongue nervously licked his lips. The first taste of the condom was sweet and sugary, with just a faint touch of apple sour that made Tim moan and move his head up further to take more of Kon into his mouth.   


Tim closed his eyes, intending to focus on the blow job but closing his eyes just tore his attention in two. His lower body screamed for attention, cock throbbing against his stomach as it dribbled precome into his thin treasure trail as Kon’s searched and stretched him open. But Kon’s hard length in his mouth kept thrusting in so gently, stealing his attention away from the bone aching desire that was taking him over. His fingers squeezed Kon’s ass, lips wrapping around the glans before he began to suck.   


Kon’s groan passed through the fuzz that had fallen over his hearing but it was the sudden hard thrust against his lips and mouth that made Tim wonder if maybe Kon had come. Running his tongue against the tip of the meta’s cock told him that no, he hadn’t yet. He squirmed as Kon attempted to push a third finger in, forcing the ring of muscles to relax with a quiet exhale that made the meta’s cock pulse. Tim groaned, gasped and jerked when he felt a wet tongue rolling down the curve of his balls. “Fuck!” Tim groaned, tugging the damn rubber off because it tasted like nothing now and he wanted to have Kon’s taste on his tongue.  


The meta’s tongue continued it’s teasing, licking the tight balls and the perineum as his fingers pumped in and out of Tim.  ”Kon!” Tim gasped, body tensing when the slick digits brushed against his prostate before coming back to tease the spot relentlessly. Turning his face to the side, Tim panted and worked his ass back into Kon’s fingers before groaning out, “I-I’m ready! Let me…Just…I need you in me already!”  


He was a little relieved when he felt Kon pulled his fingers out but most of his nerves felt singed thanks to the flame that was devouring him whole from the inside. Tim moaned quietly when he felt Kon’s cock drag over his cheek, leaving behind a streak of precome. He raised a trembling hand up to wipe his face clean when Kon pulled him up to his knees and urged him on top.  


Tim blinked down in surprise, not expecting the position or the implications that Kon wanted him to take control (or the sudden realization of just what kind of view the meta would be getting!). Steady fingers passed another condom to him with a smile, helping him slide the rubber over Kon’s erection. Tim wondered briefly if Kon was hurting, aching as their joined hands stroked the lube over the steel hard flesh before his hips moved forward.  


His ass felt sticky and dirty as he rubbed the slick cock between his ass before finally pressing the tip against his hole. Tim held his breath, eyes locked with Kon’s as he slowly, so fucking slowly, took just the tip in. There was pain, a burning sensation that made him swallow and tense up. Kon’s hand immediately came to hold him in place, earnest blue eyes piercing through him. “You alright?”   


The worry in Kon’s voice made him smile and release his breath, sucking in a fresh breath before he rocked slightly in place, willing himself to relax. “Yeah.” Tim was a little shocked at just how hoarse sounded. He knew that it wasn’t just because of the blow job that he had given Kon - it was definitely because of how he had taken Kon into his body. “I’m okay.” He soothed his lover, both hands gently tugged on the meta’s before linking their fingers together.  


He followed Kon’s breathing, slow breaths that picked up as he sank down bit by painful bit down on the meta’s cock. When he felt Kon’s hips underneath his ass, his face suddenly flamed a deep red color. He was… he had Kon’s…  _He’d taken all of Kon in_. “Wow.” Tim breathed out in wonder, a shy, trembling smile growing on his lips. “ _Wow…._ ”  


“Yeah…” Kon whispered back, grip tightening for a moment before relaxing. Tim felt Kon’s TTK shyly stroking his body - sliding up his chest, stroking his neck, petting his hair, teasing the back of his knees and the inside of his elbows - and smiled. “You feel…” The sentence disappeared into thin air, like a wisp of smoke blown away by a gentle wind as Tim leaned down to kiss Kon quiet.  


As they kissed, Tim realized that the burning sensation that faded away into nothing. The lack of pain made Tim acutely aware of the fact that he had Kon in him and it made him hide his face into the crook of the meta’s neck. His lips and mouth bit, sucked and licked the sweat there, trying to get his mind off what he had just thought.   


But he kept coming back it and the more he thought about it, the more the desire to move rose. With his face still buried against the meta’s neck, Tim slowly began to rock his hips in a slow back and forth motion. Kon’s groan echoed inside of his chest, rattling against his ribs and heart before sinking into his blood and working down to his hips to make them slowly rise up and sink back down. The burn was still there but it faded away as his attention was taken up by the pleasuring rising up at the sounds that Kon was letting out.  


Kon’s hands were wrapped around his waist, holding him against his chest as their hips moved against each other slowly, looking for that rhythm where they could match each other. Tim took Kon’s earlobe into his mouth, suckling on the flesh as he sank all the way down again and squeezed Kon’s cock hard. Kon’s arms locked around him, making him jerk in surprise when he felt Kon thrust up in him with a loud groan.  


There were another few lazy thrusts before Kon’s arms loosened enough for him to prop himself up and look down into the meta’s blissful face. “Did you just come?” He asked in wonder, not having expected his boyfriend to have come so early.  


One eye cracked open to tiredly glare at him. “Like you could do any better.” Kon grumbled with pink ears. “I’ve been hard since we started okay? Cut me some slack.” Tim tried not to laugh, pressing his lips together to hide his smile as the meta continued to glare up at him. He yelped in surprise when the meta suddenly rolled them over into the middle of the bed and smirked down at him. “Lemme make it up to you.”  


Tim pretended to sigh, relaxing against the bed as Kon began to press slow kisses into his neck. He groaned when he felt Kon slowly pull out of him, feeling empty by the end. But Kon quickly moving down his body was an adequate distraction from the emptiness that had swept over him. In minutes he forgot all about that feeling when Kon’s wet fingers began to worry his prostate, a hot mouth teasing the area behind his balls.  


His body arched off the bed and into Kon’s face, wanting to feel the meta’s lips around him. He needed some kind of stimulation on his cock if he wanted to come and he was close, so damn close. All he needed was Kon’s lips on him, just the lightest brush of them…maybe against the tip, or right underneath the head. Or his tongue. Just his tongue against the tip…  


Tim felt his mouth open into a soundless cry when Kon pressed a kiss to the head of his cock and sucked at the overly sensitized flesh. The strength of his orgasm was extraordinary, making him feel like he was having an out of body experience. He saw white, an endless expanse of pure white as he passed out thanks to the fact that Kon milked his orgasm out for all it’s worth by continuing his teasing.  


By the time he came too, Tim stared in minor confusion at the sheets tucked around him and the meta staring down at him amusedly. “Hey.” Kon greeted, crawling closer so that their legs were tangled in a warm mess of limbs. Tim hummed in reply, closing his eyes and turning his face into the warm palm that came up to touch his cheek. “You worried me there for a sec.” The meta confided quietly, thumb stroking over Tim’s lips. “I thought you’d… that you’d passed out or something.”  


With a dry, amused look, Tim raised a heavy arm and curled it around Kon’s neck before mumbling, “I think I did…” A few more deep breathes made him realized that they didn’t smell as musky as he thought they would. “Did you clean me up?” Tim asked tiredly, feeling like he had run a few miles at full sprint. Kon’s quick nod put that one worry out of his mind but he decided to take a shower in the morning anyways.   


“Hey…” Tim whispered, opening his sleep heavy eyes to peer up at his lover. Kon hummed complacently, showing that Tim had his attention. With a smile, Tim squeezed the back of the meta’s neck before mumbling, “I love you.”  


The smile that blossomed over Kon’s face was worth thrice it’s weight in gold and precious jewels. It made Tim feel proud because he had put that smile there and humble because there were still times where he didn’t feel worthy of Kon’s love. “Love you back.” Kon murmured, fingers stroking slow lines into his lover’s skin. Tim smiled back, tugging him down for a chaste kiss.  


—  


 

> _(Epilogue)_

Kon tried not to laugh at the grumpy look that Tim had on his face because laughing would upset the breakfast tray that he had so painstakingly prepared. Plus, it was his fault that Tim was bedridden for the day. “Sorry.” He apologized with no real heart in the words because he was busy thinking about what they had done to make Tim’s hips and lower back muscles so sore that he couldn’t get out and take two steps before falling to the ground.  


Tim simply glared at him, putting in a half hearted effort. “No you’re not.” He immediately retorted, looking like a sour puss as Kon sat down on the edge of the bed and put the tray down in front of Tim. It was a simple breakfast of PB&J, poptarts, a bowl of Tim’s healthy cereal and two cups of coffee that he had snagged from the nearest Starbucks.   


With a tiny grin and a nod, Kon agreed. “Nope. I’m not.” His grin grew when he noticed that Tim’s ears were starting to turn pink despite of his grumblings. Kon scooted closer, wrapped his fingers around Tim’s wrist. Tim looked at him curiously, eyes darting towards the tray before coming back at Kon. Kon pressed his lips to the slow pulse beating underneath Tim’s wrist, smiling when he felt it pick up the beat. “Love you.” He whispered softly, confiding his secret to Tim.  


Gentle fingertips brushed against his cheek, cool and rough as their owner whispered back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR ( o )


End file.
